Harry Potter You Take My Breath Away
by Jaysweet112197
Summary: Yep hello this is about a girl falling madly inlove with harry she has a borther n blah bla blahh haha read it and love it plz : Oh and idk y i put M you can read it if your young nothing crazy gonna happen....yet
1. This is My Life

Little info- Jailene lives in America with her brother Alex who is 15 years old in till her Uncle made them move to England. She is a witch and her brother is a wizard. Harry Potter was their parents best friends son before they died. Harry, Alex and Jailene all have scars. Jailene and Alex got accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding when they move to England.  
Name- Jailene Nataila Martinaz  
Hair Color- Dark brown with Mixes of black and red in it.  
Eye Color- Brown  
Height-5'4  
Age 12  
Year 3  
Type-Witch and a Metamorphmagus  
Race-Puerto Rican  
Style of muggle clothes-Skater and Emo  
Personality-kind, sweet, random, wierd, funny, loves to laugh and smile, sarcastic, hyper, happy person, crazy, acts immature, impatient  
Hobbies- Quidditch, Acting, Singing, Writing, Basketball, Computer, Reading, Wizard Chess  
Favorite Sayings- You Floppy Wanted Dementor Bogger, You sat on Bob nooooo, whatz up my homier g's  
Nicknames- Jay, JayJay, Jaysweet, Muffinman girl, Lolitop, Puddingcup  
Birthday- November 21st  
Portrayed by Jay O  
Name Alejandro Martinez  
Age 15  
Year 5th  
Eye Color- Light Brown  
Hair Color- Black  
Height- 5"7  
Type- Wizard  
Race- Puerto Rican  
Personality- Funny, Immature, Weird, Smart, Sarcastic, Non-Morning Person  
Nicknames- Alex, Ale, Peanutbutter  
Birthday- July 9th  
Portrayed by Alex O  
Name- Carmal Lovegood  
Age-13  
Eye Color- light green eyes with tins of brown  
Hair Color- Black  
Year 3rd  
House- Gryffindor  
Favorite Teacher- Proffesor Trelawley  
Personality- funny, random, werido, freak, sarcastic, nice  
Nicknames- Carmaly, Carmalie, Fruitcup Birthday- August 20th  
Portrayed by Shannice R


	2. My Story

**Hey Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I am 12 years old girl named Jailene Natalia Martinaz, My birthday is November 21st. I am a witch also a Metamorphmagus. I live with my brother Alex in the U.S.A Alex is only 15 though. My father died from Protecting my Mother and Lily & James Potter. Well he was murdered by Voldemort my mother survived the attack someone took her out of there. Voldemort used the killing curse on me and my brother but we simply passed out so he thought we were dead. But when he used the killing curse on Harry he lost his power and all Harry has from that evil retard is a lighting bolt scar. Actually we all have scars. Harry has his on his four head. Alex on his shoulder. And I have mine on my neck. Okay on with the story. "JAILENE NATAILA MARTINAZ GET YOUR BUTT UP" yelled really more like screamed at me. **Jay I going to get the water bucket! I shot up so fast you would of thought was on a roller coaster. I sprung out of bed. I ran into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I combed my hair and straiten my bangs.  
I put on my absolute favorite sundress.

I slid down my staircase railing. Mmm. "Alex what you cooking" "Don't you mean what are you cooking Alex says in a of so obvious voice. I simply growled at him. I look down at the plate that Alex sat in front of me. Hmm? My favorite odd he never makes my favorite food?  
maybe some up?**  
**why would something be up  
I don't know idiot find out**  
**God for me your really mean  
This is just the beginning**  
**Whatever I just not going to talk to you right now!  
"qué pasa" "nada sería algo wht b-ser de hasta"porque sé que" (whats wrong? nothing wrong why would anyting b-be wrong? Because I know you)  
Well you know uncle Ululy(real name mi uncle) got the job at the Ministry. "Oh mi dios" (omg) That's great wait how is that bad "Jailene were moving to England because they found out their is nobody to take care of us" "I smiled Oh yeah.  
"Were moving to England" I smiled hugely. Alex looked very confused. I smiled ear to ear. "Why aren't you throwing a fit Jay?" "Harry Potter Lives in England" I said. " Oh Harry my main man I haven't seen him in like ever" "Oh course you haven't" "You guys keep in contact with each other?" "No I just Stalk him" I say sarcastically. "Wow jay I didn't you do that" "I slapped him in the back of the head. "Whatever jerk...... hey wait how he get our address and stuff" "DUMBLEDORE"  
"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING" I laughed then out of know where my hair turned bright blue as did my clothes."Ugh do you always have to do that when you hit an emotion" "Chea Hater" I didn't wait for his response I walked up into my room. Hmm I going to owl Harry.  
Of course you are**  
**Why are you so ugh  
I don't know this is yourself isn't it**  
**what! never mind!!!!  
" venir aquí esta noche te necesito entregar algo" [come here night I need you to deliver something] She hooted and landed on my shoulder. I took out paper and a pen.  
Dear Harry,

Hola cómo¿Es usted haha How are you dude lol OMG GUESS WHAT! I'm moving to England. My uncle Ululy got a job there. Finally we can hang out like we did when we were like one lol. Alex cooked for me I know crazy huh? But it was yummy! well I need to go you need to make an aim! :)Let the Muffin Powers Go!  
Lots of laughs,  
Jailene Nataila Martinaz  
I rolled the paper up and tied it to Noche's leg. Take to Harry James Potter I said. she hooted in understandment and flew out the window.  
Thanks guys for reading this part 3 will be out soon Love you guys keep reading and make banners Love, Jaysweet112197


	3. Sad Goodbyes?

I walked back down stairs to see Alejandro on his Iphone 3 or something like that. in other words the newest one. "Hi" Hello" omg how did he do that he is texting while looking at me. "hey Alex when are we going to go to England?" Two days so get your but up stairs and go pack. "Sir Yes Sir" I did the army salute and marched up the stairs. I could hear him laughing at me. I smiled to myself and skipped to my room. When I walked into my room I did the spell "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ over all of my stuff they raised into the air and into my suitcases. I had everything packed in about two hours. Their was three suitcases. Thats surprising for all the crap I have. "Yo Alejandro I finished packing" "Okay". hmm what should I do  
oh what a great question**  
**_why are you always mean__  
_Because I hate you**  
**_Well put that in your juice box and suck it__  
_Hmm I'm going to watch my favorite movie The Little Vampire. Come on people I only 12. I popped the movie in. I felt my eyes dropping when Tony's parents went to the party. I woke up to see Noche hooting in my ear with a letter on her leg. Ha I forgot about that. I unwrapped the letter it from Harry  
No Surprise**  
**Dear, Jailene  
That's amazing. Alex cooked for you wow theirs a shock haha. As for the aim I have no bloody idea what that is show me at Hogwarts if you can. I won't be able to talk to you for a while because of Aunt Marge is staying over. Ugh wish me luck Jay  
Harry James Potter  
I got some food out for Noche. I petted her fur. Man I feel bad for Harry. He has to be with those horrible people. I skipped into the bathroom and took a long hot relaxing shower. I hopped out of the shower and dried myself. I put on my jeans and a red shirt. I magically dried my hair and brushed it out to its normal curls. I let my bangs hang over my left eye. I was dancing on the stairs and me being my clumsy self tripped on the last four steps. "Jailene are you okay" "Do I LOOK OKAY" Alex helped me up. I had I cut on my arm. Wait jay I can fix that "Episkey" Thanks I said. "Alex I'm going to go say goodbye to Dixi Wit" "Okay tell your muggle friend I said bye" "uhmm k?" I ran outside and started to sing to myself. In like flash I was in front of Dixi Wit's house. I knocked on his door; Lalica his sister opened the door. "Whats up JayJay" "I moving tomorrow and I need to say goodbye first" I saw tears trickling down her face. Lalica is only eight. "Oh Lalica don't cry" I ran up to her and hugged her. "But-t J--Jayy I'm--n--oot-goin--g to see you e-ny-more" "I will still keep in touch don't you worry Okay" I saw her smile up at me. He's in his room I gave a sad smile to her and walked up stairs. I walked up the stairs to see his door is slightly opened. I pushed the door fully open and saw Dixi Wit dancing in his boxes. I laughed so hard. Dixi turned around and saw me he blushed so ferociously (sp?). "Hey Jaybaby what are you doing here". JayBaby was the nickname Dixi gave me when I was 4. " I'm moving to England tomorrow DixiBaby I said with a sad smile. "What you can't what about the band we can't have a band with out our singer." "You going to have to get a new singer sorry Dixi". "I need to go now" Dixi pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Cant breathe" I took a deep breath as he let go. "I need to go now I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Text as soon as you're in England ok" "Will do" I walk out. I hope Harry is alright. I raced home. I walk I n to see Alex passed out on the couch with Reese's wrappers all over him. I laugh silently and rolled my eyes. It's not like i was gone for a long time. I grabbed a coke from the fridge and drank it. I ran up the stairs to my room. I jumped on my bed put on George Lopez and fell asleep.  
*DREAM ITALICS*  
_I see a giant muffin man singing and dancing. I was running away. I ran into a dark alley. It was a dead end. I turned around the muffin man was mad he held a knife in his hand .I felt his breath on my face it felt real to real. I Opened my closed eyes and saw__  
_"Ahhhhhhh!" Alex's face was right in front of mines of course my first instinct is to scream. "Jailene why are you screaming!" "You scared the crap out of me". I heard my brother laugh. I pulled the covers over my head. "What time is it I murmured".  
Time to get up and go Alex said in a hurry. Alex lefted my room so I can get ready.


	4. Hello Tito Ululy and Hello Diagon Alley

Time to get up and go Alex said in a hurry. Alex lefted my room so I can get ready.  
I groaned and rolled out of my bed. I took a shower last night so I just put on a black shirt and a red skirt. I put my hair in a ponytail and left my bangs out. "ALEX DO I GRAB MY SUITCASES" "YES AND HURRY UP!!!" I looked at my suitcases and said the spell _"Reducio"_ I put them in my pocket and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth as soon as I was done I raced downstairs. Jay were going to go by floo powder Alex said. "You will go first Jailene then I will go right after you its called La Casa De Martinaz" Okay I said. I breathed in then grabbed the powder "La Casa De Martinaz" The next thing I new was I was on the floor and Alex was on top of me. Geffot!!!! I pushed him off as I stood up. I looked around it was a lot different from home. Tito! I ran into my uncle Ululy's arms. "Jay how you been and Alex how you been to? Good we both said in unison. When will be going to Hogwarts Alex asked. Tomorrow. Really I asked that was really quick. "Can we go to Diagon Alley? Sure go by yourself. Okay we will Call you later Tito. This time Alex and me both went into the fireplace and said Diagon Alley. Alex fell and I started laughing. "Oh Shut Up!" I smiled as I helped him up. Where should we go I said to myself?  
Idiot go get your books**  
**_I know no need to be mean__  
_Yo le odio mucho**  
**_Apoye en usted__  
_"Jay lets go get our books" I nodded and followed Alex. Is it called Flourish& Blotts I asked. Yeah lets go wait what books do we need?  
I need _**YEAR 3**_ _Intermediate Transfiguration_ _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3_ by Miranda Goshawk _The Monster Book of Monsters_ _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky _Ancient Runes _Alex you need_Intermediate Transfiguration_ _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 _by Miranda Goshawk _The Monster Book of Monsters_ _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky _Numerology and Gramatica_ various rune dictionaries _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ _Defensive Magical Theory_

Okay let go get them Alex said.

As Alex and I walked threw the crowd we saw many creepy faces. I felt my hair turn pink to show that I had fear. We rushed threw they and got our books. Then we got home to uncle Ululy's. "How was your time at Diagon Alley?" It was interesting I said. Okay well you start school tomorrow I hope you guys got everything you need. We do Uncle Alex and I said together. Alex and I walked upstairs to look at our rooms. Mine was a bloody red with my name painted on it but black just way I wanted it. Alex's room was similar to mines but it was it was blue and black. I bade a goodnight to Alex and fell to an endless sleep.

I woke up excited I mean come on I'm going to Hogwarts. I rushed to brush my teeth. I did my Metamorphmagus things to change clothes and to do my hair. Today we are going to King Cross Station I said with glee with my brown reddish hair shining. I looked around to make sure everything was packed then I shrunk my suitcases and put them in my pockets with a wave of my hand. I ran into Alex's room to find him snoring away I jumped on him saying "GET UP WE NEED TO GO GET UP GET UP GET UP!!!!!!!!!" I roared at him. He threw me off and went to the bathroom.


End file.
